When a videoconference meeting occurs between parties, it is often difficult to determine who is speaking. Often, the face of a speaker may be blocked by another person in the same room given the seating arrangement of the room. Furthermore, the size of the facial images may be different in size depending on each person's distance from a camera that is capturing the videoconference. In addition, depending on the camera's field of view, the faces of one or more speakers may be obscured resulting in difficulty determining exactly who is doing the talking. Moreover, the angle in which the camera captures the facial images of the participants in the videoconference may result in undesirable side or rear head shots of one or more participants of a videoconference. Therefore, the video transmitted to the other party may provide little or no information with regard to the person who is speaking.
During the videoconference, the facial expression and lip movements of a speaker or presenter may be partially or entirely not visible. These facial expressions and lip movements determine the person who is speaking and may be helpful in better understanding the speaker words and his expressions as he speaks. Furthermore, a speaker's facial expression may also provide an understanding of the emotional content of his presentation (e.g., whether the speaker is happy, angered, sad, excited, for example). Thus, communication between parties over a videoconference call may suffer without being able to view the facial images of the speakers.
Furthermore, if a speaker should move behind another person in a room within a camera's field of view, the camera may be unable to continue to capture the image of the speaker. Thus, in this instance, the speaker may entirely disappear from the videoconference and the speaker's lip movements may be unable to be captured by the camera.
Thus, based on the foregoing, there exists a need to provide a better way to capture, process, and transmit a view of facial images in a videoconference call from one party to one or more other parties.